


Ne m'oublie pas

by tacospankakes



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crying, Fluff and Angst, Français | French, Kissing, M/M, Recovered Memories, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacospankakes/pseuds/tacospankakes
Summary: Amami ignore pourquoi il a l'impression d'avoir déjà connu Ouma avant.P.S. : Original écrit avant la sortie officielle de NDRV3, donc probablement OOC.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't Forget](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389234) by [sinnoh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnoh/pseuds/sinnoh). 



> Bonjour ! Merci de prendre le temps de lire ceci !!
> 
> Donc, tout d'abord, cette fanfiction a été écrit par @sinnoh, c'est une très belle fanfic que j'ai lu trois fois maintenant, et j'ai pleuré deux fois en la lisant.
> 
> C'est mon premier post sur AO3, et ma première traduction, alors j'espère que tout ce passera bien :)
> 
> Note : Puisque c'est une traduction, il est possible que l'histoire n'est pas la même charge émotionnelle que l'original. Mais j'ai fait de mon mieux...

Au début, c'est juste une... impression de déjà-vu. Dans le sens qu'Amami avait l'impression que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait ce sourire, ou qu'il entendait cette voix. Ce n'est pas si étrange, il décide d'abord. Ça avait probablement un lien avec le fait qu'ils étaient emprisonnés dans un bâtiment avec pour motif donné de _s'entretuer. ___

____

De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si Amami aurait pu le connaître avant cet incident. Ouma se vantait constamment de ses jours en tant que «leader suprême» d'un quelconque petit pays d'Europe. Ses discours sur ses directions de campagnes, d'adoption de lois et de batailles gagnées le rendait très clair, que c'était un garçon qui connaissait à peine le genre de monde qui se trouvait à l'extérieur de son pays. Personne ne prend la peine de demander comment il s'est retrouvé à la Prison-École du Surdoué non plus. Ils ont probablement trop peur de découvrir ce que l'autoproclamé menteur a fait.

Amami vit avec le fugace sentiment de déjà-vu qui va et vient à chaque fois qu'il surprend un certain regard ou un certain ton de voix. Il vit avec le sentiment de désir chaque fois qu'il voit Ouma boire une bouteille de Panta en 2 secondes, pendant que tout le monde lui crie à quel point c'est dégueulasse. Vit avec l'envie de prendre Ouma dans ses bras et lui dire que tout va bien aller, chaque fois qu'il voit l'autre apeuré, ou bouleversé.

 

Par contre, quand il rêve à Ouma qui dort à coté de lui, les cheveux en bataille et bavant un peu sur l'oreiller qu'ils partagent, Amami commence à avoir un peu peur. Il se réveille et claque sa main sur le bord du lit, s'attendant à frapper un corps, mais tout ce qu'il y a, c'est le bruit sourd de sa main sur le matelas. Ça lui prend un bon deux minutes pour réaliser qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve, et qu'Ouma n'était définitivement pas endormi à ses cotés. Il est incapable de dormir le reste de la nuit, et se retrouve allongé, se demandant pourquoi il avait des rêves sur l'autre en premier lieu.

Il considère en parler à quelqu'un, mais il a une façade à garder. Tout le monde est déjà tendu, et il veut avoir l'air aussi stoïque et mystérieux que possible. Le matin suivant, il arrive au petit déjeuner l'air assez fatigué, mais heureusement, personne ne dit rien. La confusion et l'inquiétude d'Amami commence lentement à se dissiper et il va pour s'asseoir avec Kaede quand... leurs yeux se croisent.

Ouma le fixe avec un visage illisible, ses mains serrant son assiette de nourriture. Amami sent son coeur sauter un battement et la pomme qu'il avait tenu dans sa main jusqu'à maintenant tombe et va rouler jusqu'à Kaede, à l'autre bout de la table. La fille observe le fruit avancer vers elle, levant doucement les yeux pour regarder les deux garçons en train de faire une baston de regard.

— Ah ? Est-ce que toi et Ouma êtes en train de vous battre, demanda-t'elle, en prenant la pomme pour la rendre à Amami. Il cligne des yeux, se tourne pour regarder son offre et retourne son regard vers Ouma, mais il est déjà parti s'asseoir avec Himiko et Angie et fait tout son possible pour éviter de regarder dans sa direction. Éventuellement. il reprend sa stupide pomme et la dépose sur la table en face de lui.  
— Hm ? Nous battre, Amami réfléchit, en essayant de garder sa voix calme. Non, on ne se bat pas. Il me fixait, alors j'ai décidé de le fixer en retour...  
— Ça avait l'air pas mal intense, par contre, dit Kaede en fronçant les sourcils. Et tu as l'air vraiment fatigué. Est-ce que ça va, Amami ?  
_Non, ça ne va pas. J'ai des sentiments bizarres et je ne sais vraiment pas quoi en faire, _pense t-il pour lui-même.  
— Je vais bien. C'est dur de dormir avec des menaces de meurtre rôdant autour, tu sais, il fredonne à la place, gardant sa tourmente pour lui-même. Kaede n'est pas impressionnée par sa réponse, mais laisse tout de même tomber le sujet. Il en est reconnaissant. Il n'est pas sûr de ce qu'il lui aurait dit si elle aurait insisté. Les deux étudiants profitèrent ensuite de leur déjeuner avec peu de discussion, et Amami essayait d'ignorer la manière dont ses yeux et ceux d'Ouma ne cessaient de se croiser.__

____

Le reste de ses jours sont de même. Rêver vivement à Ouma. Se réveiller au milieu de la nuit. Rester éveillé jusqu'au matin. Chercher Ouma et l'éviter en même temps pour faire des contacts visuels gênants. Maintenant, il suppose, il pourrait avoir un crush. Il pourrait avoir quelques sentiments pour l'Ultime Leader Suprême.

Mais même s'il en avait, des sentiments pour Ouma, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il en fera quelque chose. Il a toujours une réputation à maintenir s'il ne veut pas être la première victime, et il ne laissera pas quelque chose d'aussi pitoyable qu'un crush l'atteindre.

Ce n'est que jusqu'après un rêve... particulièrement provocateur qu'Amami sent qu'il y a définitivement quelque chose qui ne va pas. Il se réveille avec la vision du visage rouge d'Ouma et de sa voix basse encore fraîche à l'esprit, et Amami réalise que ce n'est pas son genre. Il a déjà eu des crushs, mais il n'a jamais eu à gérer le besoin urgent de prendre une douche froide après s'être réveillé.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il décide toujours de l'ignorer. Il n'est pas aussi tôt que les autres matin où il s'est réveillé, alors il imagine que la douche froide aura ce qu'il faut pour le faire oublier. Il est à mi-chemin dans le couloir, avec sa serviette dans la main, quand il réalise que les douches sont déjà occupées ; le son de l'eau et de quelqu'un qui se lave parvient à travers la porte. Tant pis, il décide. Se doucher avec quelqu'un d'autre ne ferait pas de mal.

Sauf si cette personne se trouve à être Ouma.

Il ouvre la porte et voit la tête du garçon ressortir de derrière l'un des diviseurs, marmonnant tout seul et frottant furieusement une éponge sur ses bras. Amami remercie toute la vapeur dans la pièce, sinon le garçon l'aurait surpris les joues rouges vives. Ouma sent le visiteur et tourne la tête en sa direction, plissant les yeux alors qu'il essaye de voir à travers la brume.

— Hey ! Qui est là ? Tu devrais vraiment faire savoir que t'es là si tu va juste rentrer comme ça, siffle Ouma, ses mains serrant sur l'éponge. Il sonne presque menaçant, mais Amami sait que l'autre n'est plus de bruit que de mal.  
— Excuse-moi, Kokichi, dit doucement Amami, marchant vers les casiers pour commencer à se déshabiller. Je ne voulais pas interrompre ta douche.

Ouma est silencieux pendant un certain moment.

— ...Rantarou ?  
— Le seul et l'unique, Amami fredonne en réponse, en essayant de ne pas montrer qu'il tremble presque de l'intérieur alors qu'il se déshabille. Ouma souffle qu'il déteste partager les douches avec un pauvre paysan tel que lui, mais retourne à la tâche de laver son corps. Les deux évite la conversation comme Amami marche pour le joindre du coté opposé du diviseur, même si la curiosité les ronge tout les deux.

Finalement, Amami décide de parler :

— ...Kokichi, je pensais que t'avais pris une douche la nuit dernière, c'est pas vrai ?

Ouma cligne des yeux pour enlever l'eau et se tourne vers l'autre, sa poigne sur l'éponge devenant un peu tendue alors qu'il cherche pour une réponse.

— ...Si ! Est-ce que c'est un crime de vouloir prendre une douche maintenant ? Tu vas faire quoi, me jeter en prison ? OH, ATTEND UNE MINUTE-

Amami rit un peu pour lui-même et l'interrompt avant qu'il ne s'énerve trop.

— Calme-toi, Kokichi. Je ne faisais qu'une observation. Est-ce un crime ?  
— ...N-Non- Eh bien, pas exactemement, crache l'autre, son visage tournant légèrement cramoisi alors qu'il tourne le regard.  
— Tu l'as dit toi-même, dit Amami, rendant son ton un peu satisfait alors qu'il se rinse. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu prenais une autre douche ?

Les yeux d'Ouma retourne vers le garçon aux cheveux verts pour un moment, ses cheveux mouillés collés à son cou et son front d'une manière bien trop adorable.

— ...J'ai fais un rêve bizzare. C'est tout. Maintenant, arrête de me poser dix milles questions !

_Un rêve bizzare...? _Amami faillit échapper sa propre éponge, mais il ne voulait rendre la situation encore plus gênante qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Ouma finit sa douche et part prendre ses vêtements, sans même dire d'«au revoir» avant de laisser Amami seul dans la pièce. C'est juste une coincidence. Ça devait l'être, ils n'auraient quand même pas pu avoir le même rêve.__

____

Auraient-ils ?

____

 

____

Toutefois, peut importe le nombre de fois qu'il se dit que ça devait être une coincidence, il n'est pas convaincu. Les rêves commençent à empirer ; plus érotiques, plus romantiques, et extrèmement spécifiques. Il se retrouve à rêver à passer la St-Valentin avec Ouma, ou célébrer leurs anniversaires ensemble. C'est bien trop spécifique, tout est trop. Amami se retrouve à éviter le sommeil pour qu'il ait pas à vivre avec le sentiment de tristesse et d'angoisse qu'il ressent après s'être réveillé.

____

C'est presque comme s'il oubliait quelque chose, bien qu'il ne soit toujours pas sûr de qu'est-ce qu'il oubliait. Ouma l'évitait comme la peste, et ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé au-delà de brêves conversations « polies ». Amami se retrouve à fixer l'autre, en essayant de se souvenir de quelque chose, _n'importe quoi. _Son cerveau lui crie après à chaque fois qu'il ne ne fait que croiser le regard de l'autre, et il ne sait toujours pas pourquoi.__

______ _ _

Les tensions montent un peu plus chaque jour. Personne n'est encore mort, mais tout le monde sait que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que quelqu'un ne craque. Jusqu'alors, les conflits sont inévitables. Un commentaire déplacé pourrait causer l'explosion de l'autre, et tout le monde fait de son mieux pour éviter de faire un faux pas. Par contre, Ouma, c'est comme une bombe à retardement. Ça ne prend qu'une remarque anodine de Toujou sur ses bouteilles de Panta vides qui traînent partout.

______ _ _

Ouma lui hurle au visage, et même si son visage reste parfaitement neutre, personne ne peut se tromper en voyant les poings de Toujou se serrer près d'elle. Pratiquement tout le monde se dépêche pour les séparer avant que le combat verbal ne devienne un combat de poings ; Kaede et Maki tire Toujou dans un coin du mieux qu'elles peuvent, pendant qu'Amami et Saihara éloignent Ouma en le traînant par les dessous de bras.

______ _ _

Il est petit, mais fort, et se tortille jusqu'à être libre, tourne les talons et commence à engueuler Amami à pleins poumons. Tout le monde gèle pratiquement, parce que de toutes les personnes dans la classe de seize, personne n'avait essayé de se battre avec Amami. Il s'était montré comme le plus cool et le plus calme de tout le groupe, alors pourquoi on s'en ferait ?

______ _ _

Toutefois, la rage aveugle Ouma et il plante un doigt sur la poitrine du chandail à rayures de l'autre.

______ _ _

— Et je suis écoeuré de comment t'agis, comme si t'était trop cool et meilleur que tout le monde ! Mais tu ne l'es pas ! Tu me rends malade ! Je te déteste !

______ _ _

Amami le fixe et c'est comme si les murs se refermaient sur lui. Tout le monde le fixe et retient son souffle, en attendant qu'Amami y mette fin.

______ _ _

Mais il ne peut pas. Ses yeux sont rivés sur ceux d'Ouma et il sent quelque chose de nouveau, mais... familier se répandre en lui. Un sentiment qu'il est sûr d'avoir déjà ressenti, et il commence juste là où l'autre le touche, sur sa poitrine. Ouma l'engueule toujours, mais Amami sait qu'il le ressent aussi.

______ _ _

— Tu... T'es rien qu'un escroc ! Tu m'entends ? T'es... un escro-, Ouma essaye de garder sa voix au même volume qu'avant, mais Amami et tous les autres peuvent dire qu'elle hésite. Il tend la main et touche le bras du garçon qui crie, et, comme un interrupteur, il se tait.

______ _ _

Puis, tout vient d'un coup. Leur première rencontre, il y a quatre ans. La première fois qu'ils se serrèrent la main. Le temps qu'ils ont passé ensemble comme amis. Toutes les fois qu'ils ont rit ensemble. La réalisation qu'ils s'aimaient l'un l'autre. La confession. Leur premier rendez-vous. Le deuxième, troisième, quatrième, cinquième rendez-vous. Leur premier baiser et tous ceux après. La première fois qu'ils ont couchés ensemble. Ça les heurte tous les deux comme un mur de brique, et soudainement, ils ont l'urgence de se toucher l'un l'autre, autant que possible.

______ _ _

Amami ne réalise même pas qu'il pleure jusqu'à ce que les larmes tombent de son menton et mouillent le stupide foulard à carreaux de l'autre. Ouma hurle encore, mais cette fois avec un mélange de douleur et de soulagement, alors qu'ils prennent tous les deux un moment pour se rappeler. Qu'ils se sont connus avant, qu'ils _se sont aimés _avant. Amami fait de son mieux pour le faire taire, mais il n'est pas vraiment en meilleur état alors qu'ils restent là tous les deux, sanglotant et s'accrochant à l'un l'autre.__

________ _ _ _ _

Les autres regardent toujours, leurs expressions rien d'autre que purement effrayés. Néanmoins, pour Ouma et Amami, ils ne pourraient pas s'en foutre plus. À travers leurs larmes et les pleurs d'Ouma, Amami arrive à les faire s'asseoir ensemble par terre, ses mains allant d'autour de l'autre jusqu'à ses joues et rapprochant son visage du sien.

________ _ _ _ _

— Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé, j'ai oublié, marmonne-t'il, pressant ses lèvres le bout de nez d'Ouma. J'ai jamais voulu oublier, je suis désolé-  
— N-Non ! Non ! Je suis désolé, étouffe Ouma, son ton faché et essayant tellement fort de garder un quelconque air de maturité. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu oublier, je suis désolé-

________ _ _ _ _

Amami ne le laisse même pas finir sa pensée, et il le silencie rapidement en pressant leurs lèvres ensemble dans un autre baiser, ferme, mais tellement satisfaisant. Ça semble si parfait après si longtemps et Amami doit retenir l'urgence de continuer à l'embrasser parce que tout le monde les fixe toujours avec la bouche grande ouverte. Il se sépare lentement de l'autre et utilise ses pouces pour essuyer les larmes d'Ouma, même s'il sait que d'autres s'en viennent.

________ _ _ _ _

— Je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé, Amami murmure à nouveau, embrassant le front de l'autre. Je suis tellement désolé, j'ai oublié, je t'aime-

________ _ _ _ _

Ouma respire fort et va pour embrasser l'autre à nouveau, secouant la tête pour essayer d'empêcher l'autre de continuer à s'excuser.

________ _ _ _ _

— Non, je suis désolé- Je t'aime aussi, je suis désolé...

________ _ _ _ _

Amami n'es pas sûr de combien de temps ils ont passés ensemble sur ce plancher, en train de pleurer et de se toucher. Tout ce qu'il sait est que Gonta et Saihara doivent les séparer physiquement pour avoir des réponses sur ce qui vient de se passer. Amami est nerveux de le dire à tout le monde, par peur qu'ils ne pensent que ça ne soit qu'un mensonge, mais tout le monde le prend bien. Ouma reste à ses cotés tout le long, et Amami sait que peu importe qui - ou quoi - les a mis là ne voulait pas qu'ils se souviennent qu'ils aient étés amoureux.

________ _ _ _ _

 

________ _ _ _ _

Cette nuit-là, Amami s'endort avec Ouma de nouveau à ses coté, et il est sûr qu'il y aura des conséquences pour ce souvenir d'une telle chose. Mais, alors qu'il s'endort en regardant le visage paisible d'Ouma bavant sur leur oreiller partagé, Amami décide qu'il peut attendre jusqu'au matin pour régler ça.  
Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se sont réveillés dans cette maudite école, les deux garçons se trouvent capables d'enfin avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil.

________ _ _ _ _


End file.
